


Hesitation

by basickinstinct



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basickinstinct/pseuds/basickinstinct
Summary: When Wakatoshi makes an effort to get closer to you, you never expect that it'll be in one of the dirtiest ways possible. Then again, the ache in your core leaves you in no position to turn him down.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	Hesitation

How Wakatoshi does this with such a neutral expression, you’ll never understand. His eyes bore into yours, observant as you squirm at the sensation of his hot breath on your clit. He’s got you totally exposed: one thigh over his shoulder and the other held down by his hand. There’s no way you could move.

You don’t know what he’s waiting for. He never makes you beg, never even has to ask for what you need. The way his cock feels inside of you takes care of everything.

He breaks the silence, still staring, “this is what you wanted?”

“Yes.” If you didn’t know him, you’d think that he has to be joking.

“My mouth on your pussy?”

“ _ Toshi, _ ” you whine.

He hums quietly, “I hope you like it.”

The first swipe is hot, his tongue flat against your cunt. His eyes are still on your face, making you look away as gasp softly. He repeats the action a couple of times, no doubt trying to learn, before he switches up and gives you small licks instead.

You curse and try to get away, even though it’s not even a question as to who’s stronger, but you’ve only made him more eager with your reaction. His palm slaps your inner thigh softly.  _ Stay,  _ and you do, crying out when he brings his thumb up to rub your clit.

“Good?” You hear, thinking he’s asking.

“Yeah,” you tell him, “Toshi, s’good.”

“No, you  _ taste _ good,” he grunts softly. He yanks you against his face, chasing you every time you pull away. “Tastes sweet,” he adds, and you cry out at how dirty you feel.

He can’t stop tonguing your cunt, addicted to how you shake and squirm. He’s never able to see this much when he’s railing you. The way your pussy feels around him too much of a distraction for any observation. Now, he can just sit back and enjoy your slick wet walls. He’s only had a small taste before, more of a tease, when he’d suck you off his fingers. This is nothing like that at all.

Wakatoshi can see how red your face is, you’re not crying yet, like you do when he fucks you, but he’s eager to get you there. He thinks it’s cute the way you don’t know where to put your hands. You probably don’t wanna ruin his bed sheets or put them in his hair. You settle on your tits, but your nipples are so sensitive, he doubts it helps much.

“I heard you talking about it,” he mumbles, and you can feel it as he talks. “You don’t have to be shy with me. I know it’s hard to talk to me sometimes.” His eyes are finally downcast, it must be hard for him to say this. “I want you to feel good, whatever I have to do. When you want something, you can come to me. You,” he hesitates, “you have more power over me than you realize.” 

You sigh. You can never get enough of him being soft with you like this. He almost never is, and that’s probably what makes it so special. “Toshi, you always make me feel good. No matter what you do.”

“I’m going to keep going, then.” His eyes make you squirm, and he stills you so easily it kinda turns you on. You’ve had fantasies about him using all those muscles against you, in a way that’s not quite like what he already does. He’s so strong, practically built to take you apart. A wide form with broad shoulders and thick arms. He plays volleyball, of course he’s got huge hands, and now he’s moving his hands to hold your lower back.

He shushes you when you start to move. “I want to try something.” You feel how immobile you are, how vulnerable. “Keep your legs spread, okay?”

Wakatoshi looks at you, he’s not going any further until you let him know you understand. You give him a firm nod, turned on enough that you’ll let him do anything to you.  _ Anything. _

“I read that it will feel good,” he’s talking to himself, but also to you, letting you know just how he’s gonna mess with your cunt, “if I hold you so you can’t move or squirm, and just shove my tongue inside you.”

You hear yourself before you feel him, the need to close your thighs greater than the pressure you feel on your pussy. You trust him, you really do, but when he surprises you like this you wonder if you really know him.

_ Wakatoshi!  _ isn’t enough to get his attention. Neither is  _ Ushi!  _ You quickly realize you can squeal as much as you. He’s not gonna stop unless you tell him to.

You’re not going to tell him to stop.

The sound of his movements, the way he holds onto your hips, the soft moans he makes when you whimper and whine. It’s easy to give yourself to him. Feels too great not to. “Keep being loud,” he tells you, like you could help yourself.

You feel your body tense, your hands holding tight onto your chest. Signs you’re about to come. Wakatoshi groans at the way you react, but he won’t be deterred. “Come,” he commands, “on my mouth.” 

You’ve always listened when he has you in his bed, but you wonder if this is something you can take. Your hands have a mind of their own as they go to his hair, you don’t even realize until you’re pulling until he growls into your cunt and the coil snaps.

You’re rambling, anything to keep your mind off of how hot you feel.  _ Ushi  _ and  _ fuck me now  _ and  _ I wanna come again _ and  _ need your cock  _ in different ways.

“I’ll fuck you,” he says, smiling softly, “later. I want to do something else first.”

“Anything, Toshi.”

You think he’ll ask for a blowjob, or at the very least a handjob. You’ve done the latter but not the former, only because how hung he is has made a bit of a coward out of you. But with the way he just made you come you’re willing to let him hold you down and fuck your throat.

It’s almost disappointing when he looks you straight in the eye and tells you he wants you to ride his face. 

“I…” you trail off, looking for the words to form a coherent reply.

“Is something the matter?” He asks, studying your face. It probably doesn’t even occur to him how nerve wracking this is for you.

You look at your knees, which are still shaking, and remember the way he had you just a few moments ago.

“Did you enjoy it the first time?”

You don’t have to think twice. “Yes.”

“I enjoyed it as well, so there’s no problem. I understand that this is a bit different, but, as always, if you tell me to stop, I will.”

He sees your hesitation, sees that you really just need to be pushed, and you love that he sees you and can know what you need, like that.

Wakatoshi flops back on the bed, hands gesturing right towards his face. “Come here.” The tent in his sweats doesn’t escape you.

You move yourself over slowly, the blush that’s never left you getting darker. He smiles gently, and that’s all you need to keep going. Your body feels uncomfortable stretched over the broad expanse of his chest, but you’re not about to swing onto his mouth, at least not until he grabs the back of your waist and pulls you towards him.

You cry out, scrambling to find a safe place for your hands to go, but he just shushes you, “want another taste,” he chuckles, “okay?”

He sticks his tongue out, you close your eyes, waiting for the pressure, but it never comes. When you look down, he’s looking back at you.

“Tell me you want it,” he says.

“Please.”

“Again.”

You whine out, throwing your head back in frustration. “Wanna get tongue fucked, please, Ushi.” 

You don’t have to beg anymore. He grants you what you want, shoving you down so hard you feel you might’ve hit him in the jaw, but he just moans and starts grinding you against him. Finding it easier to move you than to do any work with his mouth.

His hands hold you so tight, the chance that you’ll have bruises in the shape of him only makes you leak more, and he moves you the slightest bit up so he can tongue the slick into his mouth, a small smile on his lips at the way you can’t even watch him. You’re easy to switch between shameless and shy.

“Not gonna deny me again,” he mumbles, “huh? After I make you feel this good?”

“N- _ no _ !” 

“Hair,” he mutters against you, “put your hands in my hair again.” You do as he says, more conscious of it the first time. So this is what he liked? Having you tug on his hair with his face buried in your cunt?

You find out when you pull experimentally and he snarls against you, craning his head back. His eyes are totally blown as he tells you to pull again. The next time you do it his whole body shudders, and when you look back you can see his hips thrust at nothing. It gives you a thrill to see the most controlled person you know lose it just a little.

“I want to cum, Toshi,” you whine, “then I-I want you to fuck me,  _ please _ .”

He hums against you, and you squeal as he thrusts a finger in, the stretch just what you need to get you close again. His thumb finds your clit, and even as you try to get away from the sensation, his one hand is enough to keep you locked in. It’s like you exist to be wrecked by him, by his hands and mouth and cock however he wants.

It’s the thought of being his fuckdoll that makes you come, shaking against him as he holds you close so he can lick every drop of you. You tremble as he does so, the only sign of life your tiny whimpers.

Wakatoshi just grins, slowly moving you down his body until you’re seated on his crotch. He can’t stop throbbing, having you come twice on his mouth more than enough material to have him ready to go. When you look at him, you know it’ll be a miracle if you don’t walk away with bruises on your hips and scratch marks somewhere on his body. Sure, this was a step in the right direction, but there’s always talking to be done when it comes to what you guys get up to on your own.

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt, rush the ending! First time writing oral, admittedly it isn't my best work, but any feedback would very much be appreciated.


End file.
